The Troubles of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark
by PercabethFanatic
Summary: Katniss Everdeen wants to survive her last year of high school without any drama. Peeta Mellark sets up a goal to find someone 'compatible' without gaining anymore heartbreaks. Unfortunately, neither of their plans worked. Its never easy falling in love. Teacher/Student. T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games in any way.**

**Idea from eekabeeka :)**

* * *

"My name's Mr. Mellark. I'll be your English teacher for your final year of high school, but don't worry!" Our teacher adds, a gleam in his eyes. "I'll do my best to make sure you manage to pass this class while not dying of boredom."

Some kids laugh while others stay silent.

I purse my lips, tapping my pencil on my notebook, getting a bit uncomfortable in my hard chair. I hate sitting still. I suppress a groan as I look out of the window that I am seated next to. When I had arrived, this seat was simply beckoning to me - being the only one unoccupied of course. I was so close to the outside... This stupid window was _taunting _me!

I silently vowed to make Gale suffer for making me late to my first class of the year.

"Let's get started off by introducing ourselves. After all, you lot are all going to be in this together for quite a while, huh?"

I turn my attention back to my classmates. One at a time, they say their names. I can't resist but glance at the clock every few seconds. I chew my lower lip as I tear my eyes away from that ticking clock for about the millionth time, urging myself to calm down.

I never did well in school environments. I always felt so out of place. I mean, I was decent at school, but staying in school for a minimum of six hours or something wasn't really high up in my list of favorite things to do. Heck, it wasn't even on the list. I preferred being out in the open outdoors, it wasn't a confined area and I didn't feel so awkward. The school seemed so small and I felt that I was stuck. Outside, it was open and free. I could roam wherever I pleased.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Mellark's low tenor's voice breaks into my thoughts and I glance around wildly, startled.

My eyes finally rest on him and I see that he's looking at me, a blond eyebrow raised.

I clear my throat sheepishly, trying to ignore the stares of my classmates. I hear some whispering from behind me, but I tuned that out as I answered him.

"No, I'm sorry," I apologize, trying not to sweat under all these stares. I hate attention. "I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen."

Mr. Mellark looks at me, a tiny smile beginning to dance on his lips. "Try not to daydream, Ms. Everdeen, you might get in trouble next time."

I nod, taking his words to heart, but knowing that it was futile. I always tended to daydream during class, every year I got in trouble at least ten times for not paying attention.

Well, at least ten times a _month_ would be more like it.

* * *

"So, is it true?" Madge hip bumped me, suddenly materializing at my side as I left the English classroom.

"Is what true?"

"You know, that Cato and you hooked up yesterday when you both ran into each other at the mall?"

I nearly trip over my feet and fall flat on my face.

"_What_?" My voice is between a shriek and a croak. A very weird combination.

Madge sighs. "I'm guessing that's a no," She murmurs, sounding a tad bit dismayed.

My face flushed red, I shake my head furiously. "How the heck did that rumor even happen? I don't even _talk_ to Cato."

Madge purrs. "Come on, you've got to admit though, that man is addictive eye candy." She pauses then adds slyly, "_Very_ addictive eye candy."

I grimace. "I thought you were into Gale."

Madge's blue eyes widen and her jaw drops and she walks right into a boy just leaving a classroom.

Unfortunately, that boy turned out to be my cousin, Gale - and the two of them landed in a rather compromising position.

I try to contain my laughter as I walk away from them, that image imprinting itself in my mind. Oh, Madge Undersee was never going to hear the end of that. _Never_.

"Hey, Katniss. Did you hear that rumor about us?" A deep, low voice whispers in my ear. I tense suddenly, my personal space bubble suddenly being violated.

I swallow roughly and force myself to look at the speaker. Even though I knew who it was, I still was a bit startled at seeing him.

Cato was standing in front of me, in the flesh. I hardly knew him, sure I saw him in the hallways around school, but I stayed out of his and his buddies' way.

His ice blue eyes met my own grey ones and I looked up at him steadily. We were standing in the middle of the sea of students, but none of them seemed to be his friends.

"Yes, I did."

"I have nothing to do with that," He tells me, dryly.

I purse my lips. "I figured you didn't. You wouldn't want to waste your time telling rumors about you and someone like me."

Cato snorts. "Yeah, I wouldn't. You're pretty and stuff, but not pretty enough," He adds scathingly.

I pay no attention to his harsh words. Why should they bother me? "You know, you shouldn't have bothered to tell me all this. I don't really give a damn to what people are saying about us - and you shouldn't either."

Cato glares at me. "I don't. I just wanted to tell you that so you wouldn't go telling people that it _actually _happened."

I roll my eyes and begin walking away, but not before saying, "I wouldn't. Doesn't make sense. Anyways, you're not my type."

Cato snatches my arm and twirls me back to him, his blue eyes suddenly going hard. "I'm _everyone's_ type, Everdeen, don't think yourself above me."

"You've got a big-ass ego, Cato-cat," I snap, wanting to spit in his face. I yank my arm back to my side.

I walk away before Cato could register my words.

* * *

He stormed towards his friends and the first words he said to them was,

"She's not into me. How the hell is she isn't into me?"

Marvel, his best friend, blinked and looked at him as if he sprouted two heads.

Cato growled and ignored Marvel, he was obviously going to be useless. He looked at his other friends, Clove and Glimmer, hoping that some of them would offer up anything.

However, only Glimmer said something. It wasn't the thing he wanted to hear either.

She stalked over to him, her long legs distracting him momentarily before she placed her hands on his chest and slid them downwards. "I thought you were only going to tell her that the rumor just came out of nowhere. Did my Cato develop a little crush?"

Cato glowered at her darkly and shoved her wandering hands off of him. "I _don't_ have a crush on her. She's a _nobody_. Its just... How the hell am I not her type? I've never been told that. _Never_," He added, his tone dangerous.

Clove, his sister, rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up, brother. Like you said, she's a nobody. She's not worth thinking 'bout."

"We're talking about Everdeen, right?" Marvel finally said. His best friend nodded, looking at him hopefully. Marvel reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and cigarette. The four of them were hanging out at the back of the school. The very back of the school. Camera-and-teacher free. It was their usual hangout place.

"Hey, toss me one," Cato ordered. Marvel rolled his eyes and picked out another cigarette. He lit the first one and handed into his friend, who took it happily. Then, Marvel lit his own.

"Well, she's sort of hot," Marvel said thoughtfully. "I mean, she was in all my core classes last year, sort of hard to not notice her. She only gets in trouble like... Every few minutes for daydreaming."

Cato snorted. "Hot?" He sneered.

"Glimmer?" Clove interrupted, throwing a bored glance at her brother. "Want to go look at the new guys? There might be some hotties this year."

Cato nearly dropped his cigarrette as he spun to his sister, shocked. "No! I forbid you. No looking at guys."

Clove smirked. "Don't tell me what to not and what to do. You're only like... What? One year older than me?"

Then, she and Glimmer walked out of their, whispering to each other.

"I'm your older brother!" Cato yells as they leave.

"So, what you going to do about that chick?" Marvel asked, bringing Cato's attention back to him.

Cato shot one last look after Clove before answering his friend. "Well, what do you think? I gotta prove she's wrong. That she is at least a _tiny_ bit into me." He inhaled the smoke, before grinning cockily.

Marvel grinned. "I'll be sure to be the one to pick up the pieces then."

Cato rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, dude. I'm just going to get her to kiss me once. _Willingly_. Its not like she'll be damaged goods afterwards."

Marvel licked his lips before inhaling another smoke. "I bet a hundred she won't," He said after a while.

Cato smiled. "You've got a bet."

Both of them shook hands before resuming to smoke and talk about something else.

* * *

"Hey, Katniss," Gale said, before seating himself across from me.

"Hi, Gale."

Madge soon sits down beside me.

"Hey, Katniss," She says quietly. There's a warning tone underneath. I get the message. If I speak of that earlier incident, she will personally see to me.

"Hey, sorry I didn't help you when you fell on Gale."

Gale and Madge look at me, their faces becoming the same shade of pink. I try to hide my smile as I bite into my apple.

After lunch, Gale and Madge and I discovered that we all had the pleasure of sharing the next class we had. Which was Drama. I wasn't looking that forward to it. A class where you're bound to get attention. Swell.

When we entered, we were introduced with the lovely view of Cato and his gang. Excluding Clove, his sister.

Cato met my eyes, a smirk beginning to form on his smug face. His blue eyes glint with an unreadable message. I look away quickly before either of my friends notice.

We all seat ourselves next to each other at the back, me in the middle.

Cato and his gang plop themselves right in front of us. I resist the urge to slap the back Cato's head, since he decided to give me the lovely view of it.

"So, how was your day so far?" Gale asks me.

I shrug. "Despite being late, its been absolutely lovely so far."

Gale raises an eyebrow. "What happened?"

I lick my lips. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter."

"Hey, you're Katniss right?"

Surprisingly, that voice comes from someone I'd least expect it to. Its Marvel. Cato's eyes widen when he sees that Marvel's talking to me and slaps his arm, but Marvel just shakes his head at him.

I nod cautiously. "I am."

Marvel grins. "I'm Marvel."

"I know. You were in all my core classes last year."

Marvel smiles. "I was about to say the same thing." Then, he turns back to face the front and I watch as he nudges Cato and says something to quiet for me to catch.

"What was up with that?" Madge whispers.

I shrug. "Had a little talk with Cato there, about the rumors," I explain. Then, seeing the expression on Madge's face, I quickly add, "You know they are _not_ true, so don't go on about it."

"What rumors?" Gale asks, confused.

Madge quickly tells him, and I watch as Gale's expression changes from confused to surprise then anger. The rest of the class has all filed in by the time she finishes.

"Who the hell made that shit up?" Gale demands.

I hear Cato and his buddies up there laugh softly. Obviously, the three of them have probably listened in on our conversation.

Before anything else happens, the teacher struts in, and everyone shuts up.

She wears a shocking attire. For some reason, her hair is hot pink. _Curly_ hot pink hair. I wince at the sight. Then, she's got these insanely long eyelashes that seem to be as real as unicorns.

Gale gapes at her, making a horrified whimpering sound in his throat. I would find that amusing if the teacher didn't look our way, her nose scrunched up in distaste as she tries to trace the sound to its maker.

"_A-hem_," She says dryly, her eyes drilling into Gale's. Gale's ears burn bright red right on cue.

"Welcome class, my name is Ms. Trinket. Ms. Effie Trinket, but you may call me Ms. Trinket." The woman bats her long eyelashes for a long moment before continuing on, "This is Drama. A class for actors. This is where we study Shakespeare, for example, and bring his famous stories to life by performing them."

A girl in the first row lets out a tiny groan and our teacher snaps her gaze to her.

The girl blushes brightly and I recognize her as Delly Cartwright, a super shy girl who hardly ever talks in class.

"If you are not an actor –" Ms. Trinket narrows her eyes pointedly at Delly – "I _will_ make you one."

Someone cheeky wolf whistles and Ms. Trinket stiffens.

"I'm up for the challenge," Ms. Trinket finishes confidently before walking over to the blackboard. I discover that she isn't as tall as she seems to be when we hear and see her high heels clacking on the floor.

"What fashion magazine do you read, Miss?" Glimmer asks snidely, from in front of Madge.

Despite that our teacher doesn't turn around when she responds, I can tell that she's pissed off.

"I _don't_ read any fashion magazines."

Glimmer, being the bitch that she is, can't help but say, "I shouldn't be surprised."

"Detention!" Our teacher loses it and she turns around, dropping her chalk as she does so. "Ms…"

"Glimmer Elizabeth Hart," the culprit helps out, sounding snotty and bored as hell.

Ms. Trinket snaps her jaw shut and strides over to the brat. "Detention on _Saturday_, Ms. Glimmer Elizabeth Hart."

Glimmer looks like a fish as she opens and closes her mouth, obviously shell shocked.

"Excuse me?" She eventually says, sounding mildly surprised. "Detention on a _Saturday?_"

Ms. Trinket nods, puffing out her chest. "_This_ Saturday," She confirms.

I see Glimmer's fists tighten. I also watch as they become a pale white.

Ms. Trinket turns back around and walks over the blackboard.

"Go to Mr. Mellark's room on that day at nine in the morning. Be on time or he'll extend the time from eleven to twelve."

"You _can't_ keep me that long!" Glimmer bursts out in a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Yes, I can. The school has detention on Saturdays for students with _extremely_ irresponsible behavior," Ms. Trinket states firmly, "I think that you are one of those students, Ms. Hart. I hope to not see that behavior for the rest of the school year. And… This is the first day, you shouldn't go around insulting teachers who'd much rather be on vacation rather than teach."

Glimmer flushes darkly. It doesn't really mesh well with her appearance when she is that angry. She sort of looks like a beautiful bull, to be honest.

Great, that made me laugh.

Ms. Trinket eyes me dangerously and Glimmer glares back at me.

I squirm uncomfortably in my seat, trying to ignore that everyone's staring at me. _Again._

"I'm sorry," I squeak.

Glimmer scoffs and Ms. Trinket glowers at the two of us before carrying on to writing on the blackboard with her white chalk.

"Well, you asked for it," I hear Cato whisper to Glimmer as she pouts at him.

"Well, someone _had_ to tell her," Glimmer says defensively, also whispering.

Marvel takes out his notebook and says, "Shut up, you two. You're going to get us _all_ in trouble with your babbling."

Glimmer and Cato look at him coolly.

"Nice job, though," Marvel adds. "Detention on a _Saturday_, you're on a roll, Glim."

"Shut up, dickhead_._" Glimmer snarls.

"Potty mouth," Marvel observes.

Glimmer leans around Cato to reach Marvel and pinch him in the arm, earning a yelp. Ms. Trinket turns back to look over at Glimmer who meets her stare with a raised eyebrow. Our teacher shakes her head before facing away from us once more.

I look over at the blackboard and read what she's writing. It's the date and a 'Welcome'.

When she finishes that up, she goes over to her desk. Surprisingly, its covered with junk already. She picks up a stack of books and begins waddling towards us. She passes us each a book before returning to the front of the classroom.

"In your hand is a book of Shakespeare's work. Not adapted versions. The real thing."

Thresh, the bad boy of the school, lets out an audible – and very loud – gulp.

Ms. Trinket nods approvingly at him. "You should all be a bit worried, after all, this _is_ Shakespeare. I will make sure you will pull your weight and get the job done, of course."

A boy raises his hand and Ms. Trinket nods for him to say his question.

"Job?"

Ms. Trinket smiles that smile that a teacher uses whenever they are about to say something that will scare us all.

"I was just getting to that."

Great. We were all going to be screwed with a project that was near impossible to do.

"All my senior classes in Drama always do a Shakespeare play. Separate plays for each class."

Damn. I glanced at our book and hoped that we weren't going to do that famous play by him… What was it called? Can't remember, but I do remember that everyone said it was the love story of all time.

"We all choose the play we're going to do. A class vote, naturally. Since this is a year long course, we're going to be doing a lot of work. In the third quarter of the year, all classes shall present one by one to the entire school. In the fourth quarter, its quite laid back."

Huh. Maybe I get to be backstage.

"Well…" A girl raises her hand and Ms. Trinket beckons for her to go on. "I think we should all do Romeo and Juliet."

What was the play about, again? I remember that everyone spoke about it.

"Is that the play where they kill themselves in the end?" Someone pipes up.

"Yes," Ms. Trinket confirms. "Its also the love story of all time. Well, in _my_ opinion."

Oh, its that one.

Gale raises his own hand and gets the go ahead motion.

"May I be backstage?"

Cool. Gale asked the question I was going to ask.

Ms. Trinket laughs, as if she finds that amusing. I don't see why it would be.

"Backstage?" She giggles like a little schoolgirl chatting about her first love.

Gale nods, looking a bit apprehensive.

"Of course not, dear! You are _all_ in the play. All of you audition, all of you perform."

Damn it. Sure, I saw the plays the seniors put on for us every year, but I never gave much thought to it all. I guess only a few kids here were into the whole acting stuff, but I wasn't.

"All of us?" Delly asks, breaking the silence.

Ms. Trinket nods gleefully. "Don't worry, dear. Like I said before, I'll make all of you star material."

I groan internally.

"Now that we've all got that settled, let me tell you all our upcoming year together."

She explains that we've got to make the set together and that starting from tonight we are supposed to read a bit of every story in that book she's passed us and decide on one that we'd like to perform. Then, we'd put it all to a class vote and take it from there.

Class passes by painlessly, except for the glares Glimmer and Ms. Trinket exchange.

Soon, the bell rings, dismissing us from class. I shove the massive book in my bag before walking out with Gale and Madge.

"So, are you pumped?" Gale asks.

Madge shakes her head dutifully. "Nope."

"Same here," I add.

"Cool, glad to know we're all in the same boat." Gale brushes a hand through his hair, an action he does whenever he's pleased with something.

"What do you think about the Trinket/Glimmer showdown?" Madge asks, giggling.

I shake my head. "Glimmer needs to learn when to shut up. Seriously. It was sort of fun to watch though. Hang on, scratch that. It was a _whole_ lot of fun."

Madge and Gale agree wholeheartedly.

"I thought Trinket was going to use her massive eyelashes to strangle her," Madge offers.

We all laugh at that.

* * *

On Saturday, Madge and I are at the mall.

"So, what's up with Gale and you?" I ask once again. "I know you're into him. Plus, he's got the hots for you. So, what's your deal?"

"There is _no_ deal," Madge repeats, rolling her eyes.

"That's _so_ easy to believe," I drawl sarcastically.

Madge smirks. "It should be, huh?"

The two of us stop at a smoothie shop and order one each. Then Madge breaks the comfortable silence.

"Is that Cato over there?" Madge whispers, her eyes off in some direction. I look around and see Cato staring at me.

"Yes, it is." I purse my lips, not liking this situation at all.

"Oh my gosh!" Madge squeals, not so quietly. "He's staring at you. Does he like you? Be flattered, Katniss, he's the hottest piece of man alive!"

I try my best not to dump my strawberry smoothie over her head as I receive it.

"He's not _that_ hot," I declare.

"Are you fucking with me?" Madge exclaims.

"No, I'm not. I think Gale would, though."

Madge glares at me.

"Shut up, Everdeen."

I resist the urge to laugh.

"Hey."

Oh, _fuck._

I meet his gaze and watch as his stupid smirk begins to form on his face.

"I had no idea you were one to hang out at smoothie shops," I said sharply.

"Really?"

"Hey, I'll meet you up at the cinema," Madge interrupts briefly, unable to tear her eyes away from her fantasy man.

"Right, see you there."

Madge leaves, her eyes still trained on Cato as she walks away.

"What's your deal? What's up with talking to me?"

Cato's eyes widen and he steps away from me defensively.

"I figured you would be a nice person to know."

"You only know about me cause of that stupid rumor."

Cato waggles his eyes suggestively.

"Ya know, we could make that rumor a reality."

_What the fuck_?

I slam my fist into his face and send him sprawling to the ground.

"God damn it!" He yells, his voice taut with anger. The scenario attracts the attention of the other people surrounding us.

"Stay away from me, jerk!" I demand viciously.

"Is it some other guy?" Cato snarls, saying it just loud enough for me to hear, but not loud enough for the crowd gathered around us.

"No, but its not you either."

I leave without looking back.

Clove thrusts a hand out to her brother and he takes it with a grudging nod. She pulls him up to his feet.

"Thanks," He mutters, trying not to look as embarrassed as he feels.

Clove shrugs. "No probs."

"I'm feeling like I wanna eat some pizza," Cato states.

"Lead the way."

Shoulder to shoulder, the two siblings head to the first pizza place that comes to mind. Cato knows what his sister is thinking. He has no idea why he's bothering with Katniss either.

* * *

Fuming, I meet Madge at the front of the cinema. She's currently counting the dollars in her purse.

"I'll buy. You know, as a prize for catching Cato's eye."

That's the first thing that comes out of Madge's mouth when she sees me.

I scowl and Madge's eyes widen.

"Uh, what's wrong?"

"Cato's a _douche_, Madge."

Madge purses her lips. "What did he do?" She finally asks, after a pregnant pause.

"He's an arrogant pig who thinks that every girl's dream man is his."

Madge blinks. "Well, I'd understand if that were true," She admits.

I roll my eyes. "Stop wasting your time imagining what you'd do to him if you were both stuck in a locker room. Gale's a much more decent guy than him! Plus, you like him and he likes you."

Madge colors. "Katniss!" She whispers, half embarrassed, yet sounding half pleased.

"Its true," I state.

Madge sighs and shakes her head. "Whatever."

I follow her into the movie theater and let her pay without another comment. If she was willing to pay, I wouldn't stop her. Plus, I also had no money left after buying the smoothies.

* * *

The movie was horrible.

I let Madge pick the movie without any thought and I had to suffer the consequences. If I had any idea that she was going to pick a romantic comedy I would've been gone in a flash.

"See you at school, Katniss," Madge says as we exit the mall. I grumble a farewell and she giggles. "The movie wasn't that bad, lighten up!"

I sigh. "See you."

Madge drifts off towards the car park as I begin walking home alone. It was about six. Madge had offered to drop me back home, but I declined. I didn't mind walking home. It really wasn't that far.

Madge had just given me a look when I gave her my response before. It was a mix of amusement and exasperation, but she knew better than to argue with me.

In the middle of the walk home, I looked across the street of a neighborhood and saw a woman come out of a house and dump a cardboard box that was obviously heavy on the sidewalk.

Then, a man came out of the house and I watched as he tried to say something but the woman cut him off.

Then, she strode back into the house and slammed the door behind her.

I watched the man throw his hands up in the air before reluctantly picking up the box and begin walking the same direction I was.

He was quite handsome, even from afar. I could see that he had a strong jaw, which I always found quite attractive. He also had blond hair, which sort of look golden. It was a very pretty shade to be honest. Then, I shook those thoughts out of my head. He was obviously older than I was. I couldn't afford to think about him. It was stupid.

Then, he turned his head in my direction and I watch as his face colors.

That's when I recognized him.

Mr. Mellark.

I looked away, hoping he didn't recognize me, my own cheeks coloring. It was always pretty awkward to see your teachers outside of school. Especially when you saw your English teacher just get kicked out of their girlfriend's/wife's house. Well, I presumed thats what the woman was.

But, when he crossed the street to walk alongside me, I knew that my plan had been foiled. He _had_ recognized me.

"Hello." He pauses and shoots a sideways glance over at me. "Its Katniss Everdeen, right?"

I nod, still avoiding his gaze.

"I wasn't really expecting any of my students to see that," Mr. Mellark admits.

"That you just got kicked out of your house?" I couldn't stop myself from saying that. I felt my cheeks burn with shame and I looked up at him. "Sorry."

Mr. Mellark had paled slightly and I watched his blue eyes, always filled with this boyish excitement I've come to admire in the previous week, darken.

"Well, its not really my house. I just stayed with my girlfriend. Not anymore, though, as you can see."

I nod. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We both knew how it would end as soon as it began."

I do my best not to let my curiosity get the best of me.

I see my house come into sight and I look over at Mr. Mellark, who looks deep in thought.

"How are you enjoying school so far?" He asks, breaking the silence.

I shrug. "Its fine. Same as every year, really."

"Looking forward to college?"

"I hear its better."

"It is," Mr. Mellark states, his tone nostalgic.

We walk the rest in silence. I soon come to a stop.

"This is my house, here."

"Just down the road, huh?"

I nod. "Bye, Mr. Mellark." Then I pause and look at him sheepishly. "You do have a place to stay, right?" I feel awkward as I ask him that. I just wanted to check though, I wouldn't like to leave my teacher stranded alone.

He nods. "Yes, I do. Goodbye, Katniss."

We part in silence.

* * *

School passes by in a blur for the next few weeks. Assignments are assigned, homework is submitted, just the usual school stuff. Mr. Mellark and I didn't talk about our meeting outside of school, but Mr. Mellark gave a me a different smile than he usually gave to his students. I didn't know what it meant. I was never good at reading people.

However, Drama is a whole different thing together when I arrive on the first day of October.

"I hope you have all read a bit of each of Shakespeare's plays and decided on one that you'd like us all to perform," Ms. Trinket says as she struts into class, her head held high.

Then, without another word, she asks each of us which is our choice.

In the end, the one that has the most votes turns out to be 'A Midsummer's Night Dream'.

"Well, at least it wasn't Romeo and Juliet. I've seen a ton of them," Madge adds.

Gale shrugs. "All plays are the same to me. I doubt I'm gonna get any major part. That's fine with me."

I really had no idea what the play was about. I sighed. I was obviously going to have to read it all.

"Auditions will be held on November fifth, which gives you quite a lot of time to read the play and decide on which part you will be performing," Ms. Trinket announces. "Meanwhile, in class we shall be constructing the set."

The rest of the class seemed to flash by. It was painless as it usually was, except there was the hint of anxiety that each of my classmates seemed to hold.

As I made my way out of the classroom, I lost sight of Gale and Madge and was granted a new problem.

"What part are you gonna do, Katniss?"

Cato. I did my best not to throttle him.

"Are you really talking to me?"

Cato snorted, his blue eyes flashing. "Yeah, I am. Don't worry, I learn from my mistakes."

"Good, there may be hope for you yet," I say briskly.

"Right. Really, what part?"

"I don't know."

"Well…" He looked me up and down, his expression unreadable. "I could sort of see you as one of the main chicks."

I raise an eyebrow, not halting in my step. "'Chicks'?" I repeat dryly. Was this guy for real?

"Uh. Yeah."

He was very good with sentences at times, I must say.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. I'm gonna do a small part, like Gale," I add.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Cato presses, his tone changing.

"No. He's my cousin," I said icily. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend either."

Cato is silent for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Why?"

"Because all the guys here excluding a couple are jackasses. For example: you," I speed up in my pace, spotting the top of Gale's face. His eyes were looking over everyone's head, and I knew he was searching for me. Even though I acted calm and collected on the outside after hearing Cato's question, I thought about it hard. Its true, most of the guys here were annoying and douches. There were a bit of exceptions though. Including Gale and the nice guys and the guys who had never spoken to a girl before.

"I'm not that bad," Cato protested.

I roll my eyes. "Please tell me something more believable."

I hear Cato grind his teeth together.

"Careful, Cato-cat, you might ruin your perfect teeth," I couldn't help but say sarcastically.

I heard him let out a sharp breath. "What type of guy are you looking for?"

"Not someone like you," I replied easily, ducking behind someone's outstretched arm to get to Gale's side.

"Ha, we thought we lost you, Katniss." Gale laughs, patting my hair. I scowled.

"Seriously, Gale? The _hair_?"

Gale smirks and we being walking side by side.

"Where's Madge?" I ask.

Gale purses his lips, brushing a hair out of his eyes. "She went to the washroom, told me not to wait up. Then, she told me to get you and meet her at the courtyard where we can all hang till next period."

"Wow, very bossy," I said, jokingly, of course.

Gale snorts. "Don't need to tell me that."

We both laugh.

* * *

Driving home in my car on a Saturday night, I turned on the radio so I didn't feel so alone in such a small empty space.

A song blared on the radio, one I didn't know. It sounded nice though. I looked out of the window and saw a man stumbling in the dark. He looked like he was drunk. Only when he looked up did I recognize him. Mr. Mellark, _again_.

I wondered why I kept seeing him outside of school. Then, I shook the thought out of my head. They were all purely chance meetings. Plus this was only the second time I've seen him.

I decided that I had to help him out so I stopped the car and parked. My teacher stumbled over and I saw that his blue eyes were blurry.

"Hey… You are my student…. Right?" His voice was a unfocused one.

"Yeah, I'm Katniss."

"Katniss…"

Then, he slumped down on the road and I was forced to pull him onto the sidewalk. Deciding I couldn't just leave him there, I somehow managed to drag him into my car and into the passenger seat. I strapped on his seatbelt and drove.

I wondered where I was driving to, I didn't know where he lived. I could take him to my place… But what would I tell my mother? Plus, I didn't want Prim to see someone drunk.

That's when Mr. Mellark spoke. "My face… It feels… So sticky!" He murmured, still sounding half asleep and a lot drunk. I looked over at him and realized that his face was, in fact, sticky. It looked liked he'd fallen into his own puke after drinking too many shots.

I looked away and tried to not think of that again.

"Mr. Mellark? I am going to take you to my house… Because, I don't know where you live… And I know where I live, so…" I tried to sound as comforting as I could, but I felt so out of place. I hardly ever spoke to teachers, really. I just got called on in class and that was it.

"Okay... Mom," was his response.

Mr. Mellark then decided to take a nap. He was a very loud sleeper, his snores were louder than the radio, so I decided to turn off the radio because the two sounds gave me a headache.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, just for starters let me say that I'm not the greatest at updating very quickly... Alright, so how do you like this so far? I hope it seemed alright for all you.**

**Oh, and KATNISS AND CATO ARE NOT GOING TO BE INVOLVED ROMANTICALLY! **

**Glad I got that out of the way :)**

**This story is basically dedicated to _eekabeeka_ since she gave me the idea of a student/teacher relationship. To her, let me say I'm sorry I haven't uploaded this sooner :(**

**Okay, well, please review to tell me how I'm doing and what you'd like to see in the next chapter and follow this story if you'd like to see more.**

**So take care till next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games in any way.**

**Thanks to FandomsUnite98, Ldyglfr62, Rock4Rox, cat in dreamland, Seraband, cutegirlems, supergirl971 and The Badgering Brave Weasley!**

* * *

When I awake, I find myself inside a blue room with a thundering headache. As soon as I try to sit up, my headache becomes worse.

I can't help but groan pathetically as I clutch my throbbing head. WIth my face cupped in my hands, I could smell my stinky breath. It was tainted with the unmistakable stench of alcohol.

Where was I? I wondered as I managed to slowly roll myself up into a sitting position.

I took a closer look at my surroundings. I was on a nice double bed. There was a drawer with pictures on it in the corner. On the bedside table was a nightlight. There was a mirror facing the bed and I could see my appearance clearly.

My blue eyes were bloodshot. My blue collared 'party' shirt had a massive stain that was the color of puke. It certainly stank of it as well. My hair was messed up in a very unattractive fashion so I patted it down and ran my fingers through it until it looked decent at the very least. I took a wary glance down at my pants and saw them streaked with with some dots of vomit and they looked as if I had spilt something on them - not puke. It looked like alcohol.

I grounded my teeth, wondering how I came to be here and reminding myself never to go drinking again. I wasn't cut out for that sort of stuff.

I slid off the bed, my headache coming to my full attention once again. I staggered to the door, but not before catching sight of a picture on the drawer. It had four people in it. It looked like two little girls and their parents. Then, I turned the doorknob and stepped out into the hallway. I made my way to the single door at the far end, bypassing the others since I decided that they were simply other bedrooms. I had no intention of walking in on someone's sleep. I opened the door warily as I got to it and I was greeted with the sight of one of my students and a little girl.

What was her name? I was still thinking about it when the two girls noticed my entrance. The two of them were seated at a table with their own bowls full of cereal.

"Mr. Mellark!" My student said, sounding mildly shocked. She flashed a sideways look at the younger girl and I inferred that she was her sister.

I remembered her name at that moment. "Uh, Katniss Everdeen, right?"

Katniss nodded, shifting her weight from side to side, her gaze still darting between the little girl and I.

"How… How did I get here?" I asked, feeling the pounding in my head get a million times worse. "Not that I'm grateful… Or anything."

Katniss pursed her lips. "I ran into you last night… You were in pretty bad shape," She admitted.

I feel the heat arriving on my face. "Oh."

"This is my sister, Primrose. We call her Prim for short, though," Katniss said, gesturing across the table to the little girl. The girl looks very unlike Katniss. While Katniss has some peculiar grey eyes, Primrose - Prim - has these intense blue ones that seem to analyze you throughout. She has golden hair that frames her face, making her blue eyes look even more sharp.

"Nice to meet you," I offer.

Prim gives me a tiny smile. "Good morning."

I lick my lips nervously. "I'm sorry for intruding," I apologize. My eyes find a door opposite me. A window beside it shows the neighborhood outside.

"Its fine," Katniss says quietly. Her eyes dart to Prim. "My mother was at the hospital all night. I don't really plan on telling her."

I feel guilty. "I can't thank you enough," I tell her honestly.

Katniss cracks a smile. "You know what you could do?"

I perk up and look at her eagerly. "Yeah?"

"You could give me an A on all my assignments."

I can't help but laugh. Even Prim giggles.

"Sorry, but I think that's a no go."

"Yeah, I was expecting that," said Katniss.

"I should go now."

"You can stay for breakfast if you'd like," Prim intervenes sweetly. "I could make some toast."

I shake my head. "I appreciate the offer, but I think I should really head to my…" The words get caught in my throat. I cough, feeling slightly embarrassed. "My apartment. I got to get myself cleaned up."

"Yeah, you do," Katniss agreed. My gaze darted to her and her expression clearly said that she had not been expecting to say that as well. The urge to laugh suddenly began forming within me but I stopped myself just in time.

I open my mouth to speak but Katniss hastily interrupts me.

"Sorry, Mr. Mellark, it just slipped out."

I let a smile show. "Its fine. Well, have a good day, you two. Thanks again," I add.

"Its fine," Katniss said. "If it makes you feel better I won't ever recount what happened last night ever again."

"That would be much appreciated."

"Glad to hear it," Katniss says firmly.

I begin making my way to the door, feeling self conscious as I turn the doorknob. I cast one more look back at the two Everdeen sisters before shutting the door behind me.

* * *

After I have taken my shower and dressed in clean, nice clothes, I set off on a walk. I really need fresh air at the moment.

My walk leads me in the direction of the park. As I walk through it, I am greeted by the familiar sight of children running and playing around and parents sitting around watching them and chatting every so often.

"Peeta?"

I turn towards the source of the voice and come face to face with Johanna Mason.

My throat tightens. "Hey, Johanna."

Johanna raises an eyebrow and manages a timid smile. "What? No 'Jo'?"

I shake my head.

Johanna's forced smile fades from her face. "So, how's it going?"

My headache comes back full force. It had faded while I had been taking my shower. Unfortunately, it had come back to haunt me.

"Fine, I guess."

Johanna gives me a once over.

"You look like shit," She states calmly.

I lift a hand to my hair and try to pat it down the best as I can.

Johanna snorts. "As if patting your hair down is gonna remove that mopey look from your face and those bags under your eyes. What are you doing out here walking? You should be sleeping."

"Thank you for your concern," I said stiffly, "But I'm fine."

Johanna takes a wary step back. "Right. Sorry."

"So you seem to have gotten over it rather quick."

Johanna tightens her jaw. "Are you implying something?"

I feel the beginning of a familiar argument start to brew and I quickly back down.

"Lets not argue right now. I honestly feel like crap right now."

"Been drinking lately?"

"Last night, yeah."

Johanna nods. "Well, when I got drunk you were glad that you didn't see me."

I smirk. "I've seen you drunk before. You're right, it isn't very pretty."

Johanna shakes her head. Then hesitantly holds out a hand. "Hey, Peeta? Let's just stay friends from now on."

I look at her skeptically. "You think we can handle that?"

She blushes. "I'm sure we can."

I stare at her hand. If I take it now, I will be abandoning any more chances of reigniting our relationship in the way I loved it. If I don't, I know somehow the two of us will begin to steer back towards our dysfunctional state of kissing and fake 'I love yous'. Neither of those things is what I really want, but I take her hand anyways.

"Right. Its a deal."

Our eyes meet and I feel my heart leap into my throat from my chest. I restrain myself from kissing the living daylights out of her and bringing her back to my apartment. I can see in her brown eyes that she's forcing herself to not do anything else besides shake my hand. I feel an involuntary shiver run up my backbone as her fingertips lightly brush my wrist.

I clear my throat, taking a step back. "Hm."

Johanna looks as if she's trying not to smile. "Hm?"

I shrugged. "Good handshake."

Johanna's eyes twinkle in mischief. "Well, you know how good I am with my hands."

I feel my cheeks go red against my will. "Johanna!" I whisper, mortified.

She laughs. "Well, I got to go. I'm having lunch with a friend."

I nod, trying to calm down the heated blush still on my face. "Okay. Have a good day."

"Right back at you," She said, holding up a hand and waving as she leaves me standing alone. My eyes follow her retreating form until she's out of sight.

I let out a defeated sigh as I shove my hands into my pockets and continue on my walk.

* * *

Cato rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Marvel, his ever faithful sidekick, gave him a look with a mixture of irritation and amusement.

"Dude. _Chill_." Marvel shakes his head at him. Then, he adds as an afterthought, "You look like fucking evil scientist."

Cato snorted, stopping the action and straightening up. "Well. I am sort of a scientist right at the moment. After all, am I not about to conduct an experiment on a specific female's attraction to me?"

Marvel sighed. "How do you even know she's gonna show up?"

"I checked her Facebook page," Cato said simply.

"Fucking creep," Marvel muttered to himself.

Cato's eyes narrowed. "What was that?" He demanded angrily.

"Nothing," Marvel said innocently.

Cato scowled, then wiped the vile expression of his face. "Well, there was nothing really on her Facebook page. So I checked that girl's page..."

"What girl's page?"

"You know. The chick that hangs around Katniss... I dunno her name. She's got the hots for Hawthorne, though."

"Oh, Madge Undersee?" Marvel offered.

Cato nodded. "Yeah, that's the chick. Thanks."

"No problem." Marvel paused before continuing, "What was on her page?"

"She said that she was going to the movies with her friends today," Cato explained.

"So, you think they're going to this place?"

Cato nods, rolling his eyes at his friend as if he's an idiot. "Dude, this is the only cinema in... In this area."

"Fair point," Marvel said, "But do you know what time they're gonna be here?"

Cato shrugged. "She posted it about ten minutes ago. Good timing for me, I guess. Then, I grabbed you and we arrived here ten minutes after that. So... They might be arriving soon."

"And what if they arrive two hours or later from now?" Marvel demanded, annoyed. "Are we just gonna stand outside here like idiots till then?"

Cato slapped the top of Marvel's head, glaring darkly. "Don't be such a fucking pussy, buddy."

Marvel flushed angrily. "Dude, why don't we just go inside the damn cinema and sit down and wait there instead?"

Cato stiffened, thinking about this logic. "Right. Come on," He said, snatching the collar of Marvel's jacket and dragging him into the cinema behind him.

Marvel cussed as he was dragged across the cinema by his _best_ friend.

_**TIME SKIP :p (Poor Marvel)**_

After what seemed like ages to Marvel, the person Cato had been waiting for arrived. Madge and Gale Hawthorne and another boy neither of them recognized appeared alongside Katniss.

As soon as Cato caught sight of his prey, he darted from the comfy purple chair he had been inhabiting for the past few years - in Marvel's view - and began making his way towards Katniss.

Marvel shoved his butt out of his own chair and shuffled his way towards Cato.

Cato had Katniss's attention and she was looking at him as if she had just picked him off her shoe and discovered it was a smelly piece of gum. In other words, she was looking at him if he were a monstrosity.

"What do you want?" Katniss asked rudely, when I was in earshot.

"What movie are you gonna see?" Cato asked, brushing her question off.

Katniss scowled but before she could answer, the unfamiliar boy spoke, "We're going to see -"

"Katniss, is this guy giving you trouble?" Gale asked, glaring pointedly at Cato. His eyes dropped to my form and I watched an eyebrow of his rise.

Katniss pursed her lips. She looked as if she didn't want Gale fighting her battles for her.

"No. Come on, lets go get our tickets. They aren't worth our time," Katniss said briskly.

"Hey, dude," Cato said quickly, poking the unnamed boy before he could leave. The boy looked at him. He had a scrawny figure, with big oval glasses. He had floppy brown hair and dull green eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Frank," He said simply, before drifting towards Katniss and her friends.

"I've never seen that kid before in my life," Cato said, sounding surprised. "Do you think Katniss is into him or something?"

Marvel rolled his eyes. "Would you care if she was?"

Cato sneered. "I've got to get her to fall for me. I can't be wasting my time on stupid nerds."

"Stupid and nerd don't really go in the same sentence, don't you think?"

"Stop being a smartass, Marvel. Lets go watch the movie they're watching and get seats right behind them," Cato instructed, already heading towards the counter.

Marvel forced himself not to call Cato a stalker as he trailed after him, however amusing the reaction he would be rewarded if he did.

* * *

I paced back and forth, unable to tear my eyes away from my phone as I did so. I had been doing this for about half an hour so far, and I had no idea when I would be able to stop. The phone was sitting there. It was simply sitting there. Yet, it was also taunting me at the same time. Staring at the phone gave me jitters that scared me. Whenever I convinced myself to just grab the phone, my 'guardian angel' stopped me just in time. I knew who I would call as soon as I would pick up the phone. And the person I would call would be that _one_ person I _shouldn't_ call.

Johanna.

That woman was intoxicating. She was so addicting. As soon as you got a taste of her, you could never let her go, even though you knew she was bad for you. She and I had been dancing that dance ever since college. We played this game. Whoever fell first was the loser, naturally. Then, the winner would go around and stomp on your heart. That would then be the start of a small argument. The small argument would grow into a full blown fight. Then, it would simmer down and there would be an amicable split.

After that split, the 'loser' would find the spirit to challenge the other once again. And once again, the dance would reignite. It was painful, yet so addicting.

The two of us were strange that way.

_Peeta. You made a deal_, I reminded myself. _No more thoughts like that about Johanna. __She's just a _friend_ now. _

I stopped pacing as my gaze suddenly stopped and stayed on my phone. It was just _lying_ there.

I groaned and hit my head against the wall. I clenched my fists and bit on my lip, thinking of every other thing I could think of which was related at all to Johanna Mason.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, if you haven't guessed yet, Johanna is gonna be involved a lot in this story. Sort of a conflict between her and Katniss for Peeta :p **

**As for Cato, he'll get his 'prize' soon enough... Unluckily for Katniss. **

**So, how did you all like this chapter? I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had a writer's block. I'll be sure to post the next chapter up in a week or so. **

**Thank you for reading :) Please follow this story if you'd like to see more, favorite if you'd like to, and review if you want to tell me how I'm doing or what you want to see.**

**So - take care till next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games in any way.**

**Thanks to LeslieMellark, HarboringSecrets, jada4669, Rexy-cola, Lifeasitisknown, Ohsnapitssasha, pkft, mhooper, The Badgering Brave Weasley and Guest!**

**Anonymous review reply:**

**Guest - Lol, I hope that was a good 'Woah...' and not a bad one.**

**I'm pretty sure there are some grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter - sorry. **

* * *

Cato was a confusing guy. Before this year, he never wasted a second looking at me or uttering a word. Now, he follows me around in movie theaters, bugs me in school halls, and stares at me during lunch and every class we have together.

I don't appreciate his attention and I do my best to make that clear whenever he comes close to the ten feet distance I always try to keep between us. Naturally, he ignores the fact that I find him annoying, and continues to pester me.

"How are you doing on this fine day?"

I tried not to stab my pencil in his eye.

"Shush," I demand. "We're in the library. Its Study Hall. So shut up and do your work."

Cato sends me an a thousand watt smile. I try not to wince at the sight.

"I can't do my work if I don't understand it," He said.

"Then, ask someone!" I snap, not bothering to quiet down my voice. The librarian is just walking past us when she hears my loud voice. She glares at the two of us.

Cato smirks and I immediately regret my words. "I'll ask _you_ then. I need help with Trig."

"I'm not good at Trig."

"Well, you know what they say," Cato said, "Two heads are better than one."

I purse my lips. "You know that I can't stand you, right?"

Cato frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you are a conceited man trapped in a boy's body who cannot take a hint," I replied sincerely.

Cato raised a challenging eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded, crossing my arms. "_Really_."

Suddenly, Cato leaned right into me, catching me off guard. He placed one hand on my own, and the other on my chair.

He was really too close to me right now.

"I bet I can prove you wrong," He said, his voice suddenly low and husky. I felt my breath hitch against my will. I tried to play it off cool, taking a deep breath, but it turned out to be a shaky, shallow one.

"I doubt it," I managed to say, my voice sounding weak and hoarse.

He leaned closer, so our foreheads were touching. I never realized how cold and sharp his blue eyes were.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're enjoying this," He said dryly.

I swallowed and shoved him away. With too much force. He fell off his chair and shouted a few curse words rather loudly.

* * *

It goes without saying that we ended up at the principal's office and were both sent home.

"I don't believe this," Cato snapped as soon as the door was shut closed behind us.

"At least we get to go home early," I point out. "Besides, you were the one that was _shouting_ swear words in a _library_. You know that shouting in a library _never_ ends well, right?"

Cato scowled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I've seen the movies. Anyway, I _wouldn't_ have been cursing like a sailor if you hadn't pushed me that _hard_."

I glared at him. "You deserved it, jackass."

Cato didn't deny it, instead he clapped a hand to his forehead.

"My mom's gonna kill me!" He groaned.

I didn't know what to say, so I kept walking alongside him in silence.

"What about you?" He asked. Strange, he wasn't acting so annoying right now. Maybe getting kicked out of school for a day squeezed all the smugness out of him.

"What do you mean?" I asked distractedly.

"Are your parents going to be mad?"

We were outside the school now. He had stopped walking, so I had too. I faced him.

"My mom's hardly ever at home, so I doubt she'll notice. My dad's dead, so I don't think he'll care much either."

I don't know what compelled me to say what I did, but the look Cato got on his face was rather satisfactory.

I spun around and walked down the steps and casually started the 'journey' home.

* * *

Cato stared after her in silence. Did she really just tell him that? He sighed. Everdeen was a confusing girl. He squinted after her, feeling as if he should offer her a ride home, but she could handle herself. He chewed his lower lip. Marvel taunted him more and more as the days passed. He was going to lose the bet, that much was obvious to him. The thing was, though, he didn't really care anymore.

Instead of being an dispensable object he could crush whenever he wanted to, Katniss had become a tiny part of his life. That fact sort of made him gag, but it was true. Lately, he had only been bugging her to get a reaction from her and her attention. He found it… _Intoxicating_. It was like he needed her attention. If he were to complete the bet, Katniss would never talk to him again and that would suck. He liked hanging around her, even though she found him a nuisance. He wasn't as clueless as she thought he was. He could tell he agitated her a lot, but he didn't care, because that meant she at least paid attention to him.

Yeah he was crazy, he knew it, but he didn't care. He didn't know what his feelings for Everdeen were, all he knew were that they were damn confusing.

He shook all thoughts of Katniss out of his head and headed to his car. All this thinking was going to give him a migraine. He needed a smoke.

* * *

Madge called me around seven, just as I was nearing the end of the movie '21 Jump Street'. I paused the movie and answered my phone almost instantly.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I just forgot to tell you earlier today that you're invited to my family's annual Halloween party - as always."

I smiled. "What's the theme this year?"

Usually, I wasn't one for parties, but I've learned very early on that Madge never takes 'No' for an answer when it comes to hanging out.

"Masks," She stated clearly.

I paused, confused. "Uh, sorry?"

"Its a masquerade party."

"Oh."

"Its a good idea, do you think? I mean, you could flirt with a bunch of guys, right? They'd think that you were sort of a slut, but they wouldn't know who you really are."

I tried not to laugh or roll my eyes. "Madge, I've never seen you flirt with any other guy than Gale in all my seventeen years of life."

Madge scoffed on the other end of the line. "Well, I have, you just weren't there to see it happen."

I smiled. "Okay, sure. Its sounds like a good idea. Who's coming this year?"

"Well, practically everyone in the town's invited, cause its so small and we know everyone… So I guess it will probably be packed."

"Ah, that will be fun."

"I hope so. Anyway, I heard you got sent home early. What's up with that?"

"Cato was being annoying during Study Hall."

I can hear the laughter in Madge's voice as she said, "So you set him straight, of course."

"Duh," I said. Madge already knew the answer, though, she has known me for quite a long time. I think she knows me best next to Gale and Prim.

"You know, its a shame that the hottest guys are usually the biggest douches on earth."

I agree silently.

"So what did I miss in Drama?" I ask.

"Well, we started building the sets today. By the way, Cato and you are in the same group. You guys are building the forest, I think."

"Okay, thanks."

"I got to go, pizza's here," Madge said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

As soon as I hang up, I click the pause button on the remote again and finish the rest of the movie. The movie was good so far. Kind of cheesy but it was laughable - and I needed that.

* * *

The next day, I have English first block. We had an essay due today, which I completed just last night after finishing the movie. I thought it was good enough. Mr. Mellark wasn't that hard of a grader. If he could tell that you put a lot of effort in your work, you would get a decent grade.

Lately, Mr. Mellark has changed towards me. He seems more quiet and thoughtful whenever we meet out in the neighborhood. He treats me like an adult now, not like one of his students. Its weird. I don't know what's going on in his head, but I don't really mind it.

"Ms. Everdeen, good to see you today."

I nod in greeting. "Good morning, Mr. Mellark."

I take my seat. I'm the first one to arrive.

"I heard you got into some trouble yesterday."

I purse my lips, flashing back to yesterday. "Yeah, I… I had a misunderstanding with someone."

Mr. Mellark looks at me closely, his blue eyes unreadable, yet kind. "I see. Well, I suggest you get out your notebook. We're going to be covering a lot of things today."

I do as he says, but as I take out my notebook it clumsily slips off my desk and lands on the floor. Mr. Mellark had just been walking past me to get something from the back of the room. He picks it off the floor and I realize belatedly that it was open.

I feel my cheeks go red as I see my notes lying in the middle of my horrible doodles.

"You're lucky I like artwork, Ms. Everdeen," He said, flashing me a dimpled smile. For some reason it makes me go even more red.

"Uh, right," I stammer out.

He lets out a hearty laugh as he resumes walking. I quickly flip to a new blank page and tap my pencil on the desk as I wait for the rest of the students to file in. I make a resolution not to doodle anymore in class. I think that next time I won't be let off the hook so easily.

* * *

Cato flopped onto the grass beside Marvel.

"'Sup?" Marvel asked casually as he was joined by his best friend.

"I've got the money," Cato said, thrusting his hands into his leather jacket's pockets. He rifled through them for a brief couple of seconds, before he pulled out a wad of cash wrapped together by a rubber band. He tossed it to Marvel who caught it expertly in the air.

"Ah, given up already? I knew it."

Cato glowered at his friend. "Shut up, you don't understand."

Maybe it was the way he had said it, but unfortunately Marvel understood.

"Shit, dude, did you... Do you like Everdeen?"

Cato's scowl deepened and Marvel knew his guess had been right.

"Seriously, dude? That's... Kind of fucked up. She hates you, doesn't she?" Marvel exclaimed, shocked.

"No, I don't like her that much... Its just... I like it when she pays attention to me, but I don't find her sexy or anything. I just find it... Rather peaceful to be around her."

Marvel scoffed. "_Peaceful_? Are you fucking with me?"

"That's... Disgusting," Cato snapped.

Marvel flushed. "Seriously, Cato? I've seen you two together. All you do is basically piss her around and all she does is fucking shove you off of chairs."

Cato sighed. "Its not like being with Glimmer or Clove or the other girls around here. She's confident. _Too_ confident. And I like that. Plus, she seems like she'd be a cool person to hang around with."

Marvel closed his eyes.

"Hey, dude, don't start snoring your ass off. I'm not that boring, am I?" Cato said, trying to sound a bit more nicer.

"Glimmer's gonna kill you _and_ Everdeen when she finds out about this."

"You're not going to tell her, are you?" Cato asked warily.

Marvel shook his head. "You know, Glimmer, though, she's got the eyes of a hawk. She'll know something's up pretty soon."

Cato pushed that thought out of his head. He could deal with Glimmer. "Anyway, did you hear about Undersee's party?"

Marvel cracked an eye open. "You're only going to go to this party just cause _she'll_ be there, aren't you?"

Cato tried for a winning smile. "Man, you know me so well."

Marvel chuckled and opened both his eyes. "You're screwed man. If you think Everdeen will ever be your friend, you are so stupid. I'm just letting you know that know. Don't get your hopes up."

"Right, whatever," Cato said dismissively.

Marvel eyed his friend. Cato had a knack of getting drawn into things and he wasn't so good getting out of situations like that. Cato was in too deep and Marvel couldn't help his friend anymore.

* * *

"Maybe we should just be friends," She said, trying to sound gentle and not commanding. Cory looked at her mournfully.

"What did I say? Did I do something?" He asks, sounding very confused and resigned.

She pursed her lips. He was too... Uncertain of himself. She didn't like that. She didn't know how to tell him that, without sounding like a total bitch.

"Jo?"

She almost flinched at the pet name. Peeta was the only man who she ever really liked calling her that. Anyway, that ship had sailed. Now, she was searching for the man who was _most like_ Peeta Mellark, but _not_ Peeta Mellark.

"You and I... We don't mesh well together, you see. You're too... Kind for me."

Cory stared at her. "What?" His voice was flat.

"I'm -"

"Right. Well, I should go then," He said, getting up from the couch. He looked defeated and a bit angry. "I'm sorry, Johanna."

Johanna wanted to say something - _anything_ - but she could not find the words or her voice. She watched in silence as he slung his jacket on and strode out of the house, shutting the door none too gently behind him.

She winced at the sound and sunk into the couch, feeling really useless. Once again, she was seized with the immense temptation to grab her cell and dial that all too familiar number that was acquainted with Peeta. She berated herself once again. They had made a deal. If they were to once again go on that ride, it would only spin in circles and finally stop where it had began. They both knew it.

It had all started in college. If she hadn't been so selfish and if he hadn't been so innocent and naive they never would've crossed paths after that night. At the party, Finnick had not cared that his girlfriend was watching him flirt back with all those girls. He didn't care that she had gotten up to leave to enter another empty room where she joined another lonely soul with the name of Peeta. And he didn't know what had happened between them that night. Johanna had wanted someone. Anyone other than Finnick, and Peeta was there. So she had settled for him and Peeta didn't care.

However, she did not realize that after she had gotten what she had wanted, she would not be able to control that urge to find him once again and kiss him so hard that they would die from lack of oxygen.

In a way, it was all Finnick's fault. She had heard after they had left college that he'd found a nice girl named Annie and they were planning to get married.

Suddenly, Johanna could not control the fire within her anymore. She snatched her phone off the coffee table and dialed the number.

* * *

**Author's Note: Shorter chapter than the others, I know. It was mostly a filler. The drama will be happening mostly next chapter. Thanks for all the follows at the moment :) I'm glad that guys want more of this.**

**So, anyway, I hope this chapter was satisfactory.**

**The Cato thing will be dealt with soon, I promise. Then, it will just be Peetniss. Lovely, lovely Peeniss. Damn. I meant Peetniss. **

**So, please follow if you'd like to see more and review if you'd like to tell me how I'm doing so far. **

**Take care :)**


End file.
